The Son Steps Out
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: One shot - Set after "crossroads part 2" so spoilers for season 3. A small conversation between father and son, Bill and Lee, about the trial, justice and relationships. Adama/Roslin mentioned, and slight Lee/Dee also.


**Authors Note**

**Ok, here's my next story. It's a one-shot and is called "The Son Steps Out"**

**Spoilers for season 3, crossroads part 1 and 2. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters what-so-ever, so please don't sue. If you're still keen on suing me, then do it over the story that you think is the best. Leave me a little bit of ego as I go to prison.**

Adama slowly poured Ambrosia into a small glass in his hand. It had been a long week, and he was glad it was over. Baltar's trial was a tumult of emotions, with many showing their true colours during it. Adama didn't like what he had seen. He had to watch as Felix Gaeta committed perjury (he was sure of it) and Lee, _his own son, _defied him and, as a result, he told the court the Presidents secret.

That hurt him the most. If he could go back and stop that from happening, he would of. Laura's face still replayed in his mind. Her shock and desperation. Her silent plea to Lee as he asked her publicly if she was taking Chamalla extract again. It hurt Adama just thinking about it. He felt all the guiltier for it, as he had been the deciding vote. If it wasn't for Lee's determination to outdo his father, Laura would never have been hurt. In return for Lee's disgrace, Adama had voted Baltar not guilty. Adama thought back on it, and cringed. The injustice tasted bitter. Why had he voted him not guilty? He knew why. Bill hated to admit it, but his son had made his case. The truth in Lee's words did not give him any choice but to vote not guilty. He hoped Laura would have understood, but somehow he felt that they had become distanced because of his judgement.

He was brought out of his chaotic reverie by a knock at the hatch. Adama sighed and moved towards the hatch. He hoped to the Gods that he would not have to be entertaining a drunken Tigh again.

The rest of his sigh stuck in his throat as he opened the door to his quarters.

"Admiral."

Bill paused. Lee stood outside, nervously awaiting his reply. Adama was in two minds. He so dearly wanted to shut the door in Lee's face, to show him that he had not only hurt Laura but him aswell by sitting on the other side of the courtroom, against the prosecution. However, a small voice inside his head was pleading with his other half, telling him to let Lee in, and to forgive.

_Losing one son was enough Bill, _he told himself, _don't lose Lee also._

Grudgingly, Adama listened to his better half and ushered Lee into his quarters. Lee accepted the invitation and moved inside. Instead of sitting down in his usual chair, however, he stood waiting, his eyes flickering briefly over the bottle of Ambrosia that stood opened on the table.

"Sit down," Adama stated, pointing towards an armchair. He then moved over to the table and poured Lee a drink also. Handing Lee the glass, he sat down on the armchair beside his, and tried to anticipate what Lee was here for.

Lee looked lost. He sat slumped in the chair, swirling the liquid around the glass. Taking a small sip, he then preceded to clear his throat and finally spoke;

"Dad," He said softly, gaining the Admirals attention. Their eyes met briefly, "I just …. It was my ….. I'm sorry."

The words, although said hurriedly, spoke volumes. A weight lifted off of Lee's chest as he saw his father smile briefly before his stoic expression returned.

"You went against my orders, not to mention breaking the trust of both me and The President," He sighed, "I admit I'm having trouble understanding why you are here. You didn't come here to apologise. I know you. You're too stubborn and proud."

Lee looked away from his father's intense gaze, feeling shame rise.

"Just like me," Adama concluded, smiling sadly to himself, "So why are you here?"

"I'm stuck dad," Lee began, twisting the wedding ring on his finger, just like his father, "I just … Gods I don't know where to start. I defended a frakweasel just to satisfy my sense of justice, and to step out of your shadow. Dee left me because of it, and I have lost the trust of two people who mean a lot to me, not to mention gaining a price on my head by the crew. I did it so I could prove that there was some fairness left in this fleet, if only a little bit. But more bad seems to have come out of it than good. I don't understand. I brought a legal system back, and I'm now a hated figure. Right now, I just … I just wish that I had never defended him dad. My life has gone because I decided to stand up for truth and honour."

"You said, in the trial, that we are no longer a civilisation, we're a gang," He said slowly, after listening intently to Lee's speech, "gangs have no sense of truth and honour Lee. Gangs have to stick together, help each other out, and rely on one another. While what you said in court was a good point, you must understand, we're just trying to struggle through this chaos together, and for one man to be the cause of death of thousands, thousands of _our _gang, well, the surviving members would want to see justice against that man. It's not the justice of whether he was innocent or not of killing them personally; it's the justice of knowing that the man behind their Hell was punished accordingly."

Lee sat in deep thought, his posture more relaxed knowing that his father wasn't about to throw him out of his quarters. Adama took a large gulp of his drink, gritting his teeth as it burned his throat.

"What do I do about Dee?" Lee asked softly, gazing at his father again, "she's mad at me dad, and Gods I don't blame her. She's put up with me enough. Stuck by my side longer than I have deserved, and now she's gone. I want her back, but I don't know what I can do or say to ever make her love me again."

Suddenly, Adama gave a small smile, and looked up, "You know Lee, you shouldn't be coming to me about this. As you remember, I don't have the best track record at relationships."

Lee grinned in return and the whole mood in the quarters seemed to lighten. Laughing slightly, he said;

"Sorry dad, I just thought that maybe you'd have some sort of advice on ways to grovel to get back in her good books."

"You're an Adama," Bill stated, peering intently at Lee through his glasses, "Adama's don't grovel."

"That never stops you though, Admiral," Lee said playfully, taking another sip. The mixture of both the alcohol and his fathers un-worded forgiveness made Lee feel reckless, "You always seem to be grovelling to the President for some mistake on your part."

Lee glanced at his father, trying to gauge his reaction to his last statement. Adama heard the subtle hint behind Lee's comment, and tried his best to answer, giving Lee his exact opinion on the matter.

"She's the president, Lee," He spoke softly, his expression turning serious once again, "You don't grovel to her and you're left with a skeleton crew, and a hell of a lot of people out of the airlock."

A comfortable silence settled on the two of them, and they sat thinking.

"There's something more though, isn't there dad?" Lee asked, not caring about the consequences. He wasn't part of the crew anymore, so there was not much his father could do, "between you two. At least, there was on New Caprica. What's happened since then to change it?"

"Our titles Lee," Adama stated, staring straight ahead, so as not to give anything away, "We have certain responsibilities to the fleet, and nothing can come to interfere with that." The finality of his tone was not lost on Lee, but he decided to push it anyway, one last time.

"You never know how long you have, dad," he said cautiously, "Don't put a façade on yourself and her just for the greater good, if you have the chance to be happy."

Adama was silent, before turning and looking straight into his son's eyes.

"This is meant to be about you and Dee, not my working relationship with my superior."

"I know dad," Lee replied, "But I thought maybe if _you _could get the President to forgive you after this trial, I may have a chance getting Dee to forgive me. Gods knows that Roslin is more stubborn than Dee."

Adama laughed softly, before setting his drink down on the table. Lee stood up quickly, knowing that he should be getting back to his quarters.

"Thanks for talking Admiral," He said, holding out his hand for Adama to shake. Bill regarded his hand and snorted derisively, pulling Lee into a hug.

"Thank you dad," Lee whispered into his ear, before pulling away. Moving towards the door, he stopped and turned.

"Call her." He stated, "Call her and grovel like no Adama has grovelled before. She makes you happy, and Gods, the fleet could sure do with some happiness these days. Anyway, I'm going to go visit Starbuck in the brig. She's getting a bit annoyed I think."

"She can come out when we're sure Lee. Until then, for security sake we have got to keep her locked up."

"I understand. Still doesn't stop her from requesting a cigarette and a game of Triad though. Whatever she is, she's still cocky Starbuck foremost. Good luck with the President, dad."

With that, Lee exited Adama's quarters.

Adama stood there for moments, just looking towards the hatch that Lee had just left through.

_Frak it, why not? _He thought to himself, and picked up his phone.

"Please connect me through a secure line to President Roslin."

After a few minutes, a warm voice on the other line became audible.

"What can I do for you, Admiral?"

"Laura, there's no truth and justice within this 'gang', but Gods knows they need parents. Parents that stick together through thick and thin. We can't afford to be at odds at such a crucial time. We need to stick together Laura, or our gang is doomed."

There was silence on the other end, until Laura spoke. Her voice held amusement, and he could tell that she was smiling;

"Are you grovelling Bill?"

"Yes Laura, yes I am."


End file.
